Real As It Gets
by Alice L. Kirkland
Summary: It's the war of 1812 and England and Canada are burning the capitol, Washington. England and Canada think America is useless... but hope is what matters the most.


**War Of 1812**

**A good song to go with this is 'high school musical 3- scream (with lyrics)' on youtube.**

**June 18, 1812**

"_You wanted to see me Mr. President?" America asked as he quietly stepped into the the president's office._

"_Yes. Take a seat." President Madison said. America grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the desk._

"_The British soldiers are capturing our ships and interfering in our trading routes. What do you think we should do Mr. America?" President Madison informed America. _

"_Again?" America replied "I think we should start war."_

"_War?" President Madison asked, letting a a eyebrow quirk._

"_Yes, if the British won't let us be, then we must show them their place. Plus since the British are already battling France, we could beat them easily." America replied._

"_Alright, i'll send a letter right away."_

**~)8(~**

"Light it it on fire!"Author yelled. He let a smirk form on his face. Today America will pay.

"Author! No!" America yelled running toward England. Four British soldiers tackled him and sent him flying to the floor.

_O say! Can you see, by the dawn's early light..._

"Oof!" America groaned. Before he got the chance to recover Britains Soldiers threw the torches on the Madison's mansion. The fire consumed everything in it's sight, not giving mercy.

America started to scream out in agony. He felt an intense pain in his stomach, and it was growing. Blood dripped from his chest, mouth, and back.

He looked up as soldiers pinned him to the floor. He saw President Madison and his wife Dolly stumbling, trying to escape the absurd fires.

_What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?..._

America grabbed his two pistols in his jacket pockets and shot the soldiers. They fell to the floor screaming in pain.

America stumbled across the field and ran toward the couple, ignoring the throbbing pain. Once he had reached them, Madison had already given up and fallen to the floor. He let tears fall from his face and looked at Dolly.

She looked at him. She pulled out a picture of George Washington and gave to America. She smiled.

"For safe keeping" She coughed then fell. America went to her side.

_Whose broad and bright stars, through the perilous fight..._

No no no no no.

America checked their heart beats, and sighed when he found them stable.

He threw them over his shoulders and carried them to a carriage running away. He shoved them to a young soldier.

"You know what to do."

The soldier nodded and placed them in the carriage, then drove of.

_O'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly streaming?..._

America screamed again as the flames increased. A nearby soldier grabbed him without much of a struggle, and pushed him toward England. America fell onto his knees and let more tears stop.

He looked up.

"Author, why?" He asked.

England grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to his level.

_And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air..._

"You will call me by England and show me as much respect as you do with your beloved President. Understand?" England growled.

"No" America coughed, letting the blood drip from his mouth.

"No?" England asked.

"Im not your stupid little colony that you can order me around. Canada isn't either." America replied bringing up his brother.

"You're wrong in that America." He heard a voice behind him. England dropped him and stepped on his hand, walking to the voice.

"Canada~" England said embracing his underling in his arms. "Have you come to see the fall of our rival?"

"Yes.." Canada smirked "..father."

_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there..._

America looked up and stared at his brother then started coughing up blood. England took notice in this and made his way to his former colony. He kicked America in the stomach. America gasped and the bleeding his chest increased.

"Awww. Has our little hero failed? Don't worry, you won't feel anything when i'm through with you." England smiled.

England looked at Canada.

"Say Canada! Would you like to join me?" England asked.

"Well of course I would!" Canada making his way over.

Together they started beating up America letting the flames consume Washington.

_O say, does that Star-Spangled Banner yet wave..._

Afterwards when they finished, America layed there on the ground so still, he might as well be dead.

"See? America you can't take the role of being a country you're too **weak**." England said walking around America.

"Way too ignorant."Canada added.

"True that son. If you were to die here America, i won't care." England said.

"And trust me, you'll die." England said walking away. Canada stared at his beaten up brother and was about to walk away when he heard a very faint

"You're wrong."

England and Canada bother looked back at America.

"Im America, i'm strong, i'm brave. I have hope." America said weakly looking up at them both with his beaten up face.

"Hope?" England laughed. "Wake up America! This is the real world."

"It is the real world. When I get better i'll show you i'm stronger than you think I am. I will beat you. And Canada." America looked at his brother. "I thought you were my brother. Apperently i was wrong. But im not wrong about this..

"I will not rest until i serve justice. That's as real as it gets."

With that, America fell with a smile on his face, knowing that he will survive.

England and Canada stared at the nation.

England turned around and said

"Let's go."

Canada turned around and left, leaving America to lay in the burning city of Washington.

_O'er the land of the free, and the home of the_

_brave_

**~)8(~**

**A.N**

**This a tribute to the War of 1812.**

**The war ended in 1814. It was around this time that Francis Scott Key wrote our beloved national Anthem.**


End file.
